Mistaken Identity
by Anemone Kurosaki
Summary: The irritation he was feeling wasn't really due to the lack of toothpaste, company or decent breakfast food. He was mainly irritated because no one knew how to spell his name.


Mistaken Identity

_**Disclaimer: **__My name is Anemone. Nyquil does a body good, and I do not own Tsubasa Chronicle. _

**Dedicated to Sly and her cougar ways. **

The chirping of birds bid him good morning. The sun caused sapphire blue eyes to blink rapidly, watering a bit as he sat up and rubbed away the grit of sleep. Straining his ears, he noted with a slight smirk that the house was mysteriously quiet.

He ran his fingers through blond locks as he got out of bed. His stomach growled, begging for food, so he made his way to the kitchen. Cereal and coffee would be the perfect way to start the day, and he licked his lips at the thought of satisfying his hunger.

Bare feet padded across the hardwood floor, fingers trailed along light yellow walls as he made his way to the kitchen. Stopping in front of the refrigerator, his eyes landed on a neon green piece of paper; a hastily scrawled note. Long fingers snagged it from the hold of a magnet and read:

_Dear Fay,  
Sorry, but the milk is all gone. It was good. Hopefully you didn't want cereal.  
~Mokona Modoki.  
P.S. The good news is there's still orange juice. Mokona doesn't like oranges._

Thin brows furrowed. "F-A-Y," he murmured, spelling out the name. "Fay is a girl's name .That's not even close." He couldn't be angry though, after all, Mokona was young. The mage was just glad the critter could write.

With a resigned sigh, the wizard began a search for breakfast that didn't require milk. After a few minutes of bounding around the light orange room, a triumphant "Hyuu!" left the male's lips. Sauntering to the table, he poured a glass of orange juice and sat down to devour a piece of toast and some chocolate doughnuts. Then, with a sudden burst of energy, he scooted away from the table.

"A shower is just what I need," the slender man stated to the empty house as he skipped to the bathroom. He was determined not to let the somewhat disappointing breakfast ruin his day, and the water would carry the memory away.

Grabbing a fluffy towel from the linen closet, the magician walked to the bathroom. He hummed a soft tune as he adjusted the water and tossed his pajamas into the corner of the room. Soap coated his pale skin and then washed away when he stepped under the steamy spray of water.

With a contented sigh, the water was turned off. The water was dried from his body with a few swipes of his towel. Wrapping the fabric around his waist, he opened the door slightly to let the steam and heat escape.

Moving to the sink to brush his teeth, he opened the small medicine cabinet. '_There's just something about bubblegum toothpaste,_' he thought with a slight smile. Sapphire eyes gleamed with curiosity as he caught sight of another piece of paper. A flowing script danced across the purple page that was propped on a shelf. Tilting his head to the side, he read:

_Fye-san,  
Syaoran-kun and I used the last of the bubblegum toothpaste this morning. Kurogane-san said you could use his extra-hot-minty one.  
Sorry,  
Sakura._

Slowly, he shook his head and sighed. It was as if the Fates were conspiring against him, like they refused to let him enjoy his day. The irritation he was feeling wasn't really due to the lack of toothpaste, company or decent breakfast food. He was mainly irritated because no one knew how to spell his name.

"Really, F-Y-E? Mokona's was closer." He said as he began to prepare his toothbrush. He scrunched his nose in distaste as the scent of mint tainted the air.

Once again, determination to have a pleasant day coursed through him as he made his way back to the bedroom. Slipping into black boxers and tight jeans from his dresser, he made his way to the small closet to pick out a shirt. When he slid open the door, yet another piece of paper came into view. What caught his name first was the name signed at the bottom.

"Aww, Kuro-cutie left me a love letter!" He gushed, giggling like a schoolgirl. Gingerly, he picked up the pink scrap of paper and read:

_Mage,  
Stop giggling. Just because the paper is pink does _not _make this a love letter. The manju bun sensed a feather and the kids dragged me to search for it. Said you needed your beauty sleep or something, I dunno.  
Later,  
Kurogane.  
P.S. I'm teaching them the proper way to spell Fai._

The smile that split his lips was the first genuine one in a while. "F-A-I," Fai said the letters aloud, chuckling slightly. "So Kurogane got it right. I shouldn't be surprised."

**The End.**


End file.
